Howl
by Mai-Inuzuka-Nara
Summary: It's funny how a simple run to the pharmacy for Advil led to love for Ino Yamanaka, albeit with a mysterious, alluring, dangerous maniac-man. However, what she finds most hilarious is how it led to her being tugged into a brewing war between supernaturals. SakuIno AU


**Summary: It's funny how a simple run to the pharmacy for Advil led to love for Ino Yamanaka, albeit with a mysterious, alluring, dangerous maniac-man. What she finds most hilarious is how it led to her being tugged into a brewing war between supernaturals. **

**Warning: Swearing, Violence Ect. AU**

Prologue

If two things do not mix, it's Ino Yamanka and the most dreaded day of the week, the one working people and students despised with a passion: _Mondays_.

With this "special" day if it's not one thing it's another, it's as if the poor Yamanaka girl cannot catch a break, on Mondays that is. Something always goes wrong on Mondays, _always_. However, today's disaster menu is quite small if Ino was one to brag, at least _for now it was.  
_

Ino sighed lifting up her thin wrist and glancing at her watch, _11:30_. The exhausted girl kept her steady pace as she rounded the corner pulling her jacket closed as the wind blew slightly. Sweatpants, a thin jacket with an even thinner camisole underneath, and her dark purple bunny slippers her dad bought her a few years back is what she had threw on in her haste. Ino remembered the day her dad had enthusiastically surprised her with the slippers, it was the same day he got deported; On her sixteenth birthday. Talk about heartbreak, which is why she only wore them when she is really missing her father, other than that they just made her sad.

She shook her head of the memory letting out a sigh of relief as the pharmacy came into view.

"In and out" She told herself because now that she thought about it she had to be the biggest idiot to be walking to pharmacy at half till midnight in nothing but her thin pjs just for some lousy Advil.

"Damn headache making me do stupid things" Ino muttered because oh well, might as well get what she came for, her destination is right in front of here and why walk all the way back to her house when-

"They say talking to yourself is a sure sign of madness" Ino could have flown with how high she jumped, startled. Holding a hand to her chest she squinted slightly staring, wide eyed, at a beefy looking figure, she knew it was a guy by the voice.

"I don't want any trouble-" Ino started but the figure stepped forward making Ino take a startled step back, almost tripping over her own feet.

"Neither do I, i'm Chouji by the way" Now that the boy had stepped more into the light Ino could see that he was no older than she, eighteen, had brown hair, which was going through a major case of bed head, he wasn't small but he wasn't too big either. Snapping out of her reverie she noticed he had his hand extended toward her with a friendly smile, brown eyes shining with invite.

"Normally, you're supposed to shake it" He joked trying to break the awkwardness he began to feel as she had yet to shake his hand, or even move for that matter.

Chouji stared down at the small girl before him, and she stared back, doe eyed. He has yet to move his hand, it hung in front of her, waiting to be shook. He couldn't see much but he could wonder. What is a small, fragile little thing doing out at almost midnight? Chouji knew wondering wouldn't do much, though. All Chouji knew was he had to get her whatever she needed from the Pharmacy and out before midnight. Because, really, what is a doe eyed little thing like-

"Ino" It was soft, barely above a whisper and the wind carried her voice away. Chouji wondered briefly, if maybe, she was one of "them" because she seemed so afraid, but quickly dispelled that thought when she nodded toward the store behind him with a small smile, nose red from the chill.

_'Poor, clueless,creature'_ Chouji always pitied the humans, and , maybe, that's what made him seem the most human.

"Well- Ino, let's get you in and out, yeah? It's chilly out here, wouldn't want you getting sick, you're such a tiny little thing! What are you doing out this time of night anyway-"

With the barrage of Chouji's questions and the chilling wind Ino blinked and immediately scrunched them back closed as the blinding light of the store burned slightly, Chouji's hand still on the small of her back, guiding her.

"What are you going on about Chouji-Hey! What the hell is she doing here?" Another boy appeared from a small back room directly behind the counter, this one slightly tan, with shaggy brown hair and sharp, almost canine like teeth Ino could see from his yelling. His pharmacy vest looked lazily thrown on and had what Ino guessed was barbeque sauce on it.

Ino glanced at Chouji, who was giving the other boy a desperate look, he also donned a pharmacy vest, surprising Ino.

"Oh, you work here?"

Chouji regarded Ino with a small nod and a warm smile, she was tilting her head, making her shiny blond ponytail sway and now that they were in the light he could stare into her gorgeous blue yes. She really is a cute girl.

"Oh, well can you show me where the Advil is please, Chouji?" Ino thought her question was innocent until fang boy snarled and began mocking her.

"Oh Chouji,can you show me where the Advil is?" He mocked, batting his thick black eye lashes in a bad imitation, and really, Ino just wanted a bottle of Advil.

"Okay, one I said please. Two, is this how you treat customers because I will speak to your manager and-" The boy chuckled sufficiently cutting her off mid rant, crossing his arms with a smirk.

"-Ohh i'm so scared. Is the wittle girly gonna tell the manager on me?Oh noooo don't tell the big boss man" He wailed, dramatically.

"Ex-fucking-scuse you, when are you going to stop being an ass?" Ino fumed, because , frankly, she has had enough of his shit.

"Never, now get out!" He exclaimed nearing her before Chouji pushed him back with a scolding look. He smirked despite this, however, as she had let out a squeaky shriek and grabbed the back of Chouji's in fear.

"Kiba, give it a rest. I can have her in and out-" Chouji started in a hushed tone.

"Not before midnight, by the time you have her out that door-" Kiba retorted in a not so hushed tone, before Chouji shushed him.

"Yeah well, you're wasting time. Just back off, you're scaring her"

Ino knew the store is supposed to close at twelve, she just didn't care. She needed advil, dammit. What Ino didn't know was why these two, erm.. "employees" and yes Ino does use the term loosely, were making such a big fuss about her being here during closing hours. Ino had stayed in pretty of restaurants and other stores slightly past closing hours, _what's so special about this pharmacy?_

She doesn't know and she's starting not to care as her headache that had been temporarily forgotten made it's presence known again with a slight throb. She decides she's just going to get her Advil and go, thanking every deity known to man when she managed to sneak to the nearest isle without catching the attention of the two bickering boys.

She didn't get very far though, not even half way down the seemingly, eternal isles did she bump into someone, too busy checking over her shoulder for the bickering duo. Ino went down, falling on her butt, but the other person didn't, neither did they make an effort to help her.

"What are you doing here?" It was a girl with pale skin, equally pale pink hair that Ino thought must haven taken ages to dye properly, and shining emerald eyes staring down at Ino questioningly, a pink brow raised. She was holding a brown box and Ino thought what a strange time to be restocking. When the girl didn't receive a reply her eyes widened slightly.

"Oh no, don't tell me you're on of Kiba's crazy exes. Look, you will be removed with force if you try to get violent, those stupid rumors are NOT true. Kiba and I having nothing going on so just-"

"-Who's Kiba?" That one simple question from the genuinely confused blonde sent the pinkette into a fit of coughs and stuttering with hard to miss red cheeks.

"N-n-no one! F-forget what I said" The green eyed girl finally managed to get out deeming to just shove the brown box on the shelf instead of actually restocking, staring down at Ino.

It was then that Ino registered she must look foolish, laying on the pharmacy floor discussing with a pink haired employee about being with a Kiba and crazy stalker exes. If she told Karin about this tomorrow she'd probably check Ino into the nearest psychiatric ward.

"What are you even doing here? It's five till midnight?" The pink haired girl asked once Ino had fully stood up straightening her night clothes. Her name tag read, Sakura, and Ino thought _'How fitting!'_.

"Well, Sakura, I'm looking for Advil, maybe you could help me?"

Sakura let out three different "Ohs".

"Ohh" Muttered in realization.

"Oh" This one was much smaller as if said in disappointment, as if she was expecting someone and Ino was not that person.

"OH!" Her eyes widened as she breathed out in mild alarm.

"Nooooo, no, no,no, no! You can't be here! What are you doing here?" The pinkette rambled spinning Ino around and pushing her down the isle by her shoulders.

"Just leaving, she was just leaving" Came a gruff voice and Ino glanced up only to be met with fang boy's snarling gaze, she regarded his sloppy vest for a name tag and-

"Kiba!" Sakura jumped ,startled, losing her grip on Ino's shoulder causing the girl to almost stumble onto said boy who regarded her wearily.

"So... You're with him?" Ino nodded at the pinkette then Kiba with a disgusted look, mostly directed at Kiba.

"NO!-" Sakura exclaimed despite her cherry red face, that might have implied otherwise, but Kiba was having none of it.

"Get out!" He thundered making Ino jump, but she stood her ground, regardless.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get my Advil, dammit!" She shot back stubbornly, crossing her arms in defiance.

"It's almost twelve-" Chouji came bolting down the Isle before a loud alarm sounded in the store making Ino fall to the ground gripping her ears at how loud it was. She was surprised her ears weren't bleeding, and yet she seemed to be the only one affected.

She spared a glance at the other. Kiba seemed even more tense,which she didn't think was possible, staring at the entrance to the store, Sakura was staring at Kiba, and Chouji was the only one looking at her with worry, which made her worry. Just _what the hell_ is going on? Is someone robbing the place? Because if so Ino needs to get the hell outta here.

There was movement behind Chouji and a girl stepped in front of him.

_'How come I hadn't noticed her before?'_ Ino thought as the girl slowly approached her. She took in the girl's long blue hair, creamy white skin- but her eyes are what really caught Ino's attention. They didn't have pupils which Ino didn't think was possible, and yet here this girl was with pupil less eyes. They seemed to be hypnotizing Ino, entrancing her.

When Ino spared a quick glance behind the girl she was met with a _cold_ sight.

Pale white skin, dark eyes, dark spiky hair... A boy stood just behind the girl with an monotone look, but what he said is what, strangely,made Ino's blood run _cold_.

"You are foolish" Was all he said before the blue haired girl placed two fingers onto Ino's forehead and everything went black.

Those word's, from that boy,they stuck with Ino forever. Those two words, no matter how foolish it seems, are a part of what changed Ino's _life_.


End file.
